Red Riding Hood: My Way
by sweetpeaj8
Summary: Set from when Peter left the celebration, and Valerie followed after him. Some things are the same, some aren't! Anyway read to find out more. Bad summary I know!


As I watched him storm, off, it was like I was proned to following him, and in a way I guess I was. I've always liked watching him, even when we were younger, when we'd hunt, or kill, either way I always watched him. And now I don't know what else to do!

"Leave me alone. What's the matter with you?" Peter asked, turning to look over his shoulder. Still I followed.

"What do I have to do, to get you to stop?" he added on, I knew what I had to say, to get him to stop. I've known this for a long time, I just never really acted upon it!

"I love you, Peter!" I heard myself, say before I could think. I also stopped along with saying those four words. He stopped, too. He turnt to me, his features rough, from annoyance, I hope!

I walked infront of him, while walking I asked; "What are you doing with Rose? You don't even like her." I started walking backwards. He stared me down, walking past me.

"I don't have to like her, to get what I want from her!" I knew he was lying, so I said, "You're a terrible lier!" calmly. "I know you feel it...You're burning inside, for it." I told him, stopping shortly facing him.

He gripped ahold of my arm, pulling it towards the smoke smitheren skies. "I can't give you anything like this." I pulled free of his grasp, that shocked me! He knew I didn't care about Henry or his money, I rose an eyebrow. "You really think I care about Henry's money?" I asked him.

He turnt around, walking with his backside facing the log wall, "You've got a future with him... I'm not going to ruin that, for you." he said obiously, angered.

"My mother got to you?" I asked, knowing the answer by his face softening, "Valerie," he whispered, "I'm wrong for, you!" I knew that, but I didn't care.

I stepped closer, to him. On my tip toes, I whispered back; "I don't care." And I didn't. And neither did he, apparently so. Because next I'm pressed against the wall, now with Peters left arm, planting itself next to my head.

Before I knew it, his and my lips were smothered together, letting the kiss last! His hands came to my wasit, lifting me up, my legs around him, he kissed me feverishly! "I could eat you, up." he whispered, kissing me once more. He led us into the granary, where he laid me onto the soft straw of hay.

We lay there, breathing, kissing. From my lips to my neck he went, one way or another, I was feeling guilty pleasure. But that didn't matter anymore! I gasped as, his lips made contact to my skin, penatrating the walls I built for myself. He pulled back.

I looked up at his slightly rough, features in the firelight, dancing off his skin, giving him a radiant glow! "Don't you want me?" I asked, we both knew that he would or else he, no _we_ wouldn't be here. Fast as lightning he was on me again, kissing, sucking on my lower lip, earning a low moan from within me.

I felt his rough, craked, dirty hands, come to my blouse tugging the strings loose. Once down, all was lost! Even myself, once and for all to him. To Peter.

I laid down next to Peter, currling up to his side, warmed from our bodies intwining! I rested my head on his chest, "Peter?" I asked him, looking into his dark brown eyes, "Hm?" he asked in return, I sat up, pulling him with me, "I love you." I told him, in return he kissed me, sweetly.

"I love you, too Val." he whispered, into my ear. Hearing footsteps, then voices, "Have, you seen Peter?" came Rose's, voice. Peter looked over at me, picking me up and hiding me behind a post. "No, I haven't. Sorry, Rose." came a new voice, Henry's!

Footsteps approached the granary, Peter pushed me once more up against the wall, this time hiding in the shadows. "Val, we need to get out of here." he whispered, so softly into my ear. I nodded, agreeing with him. He took ahold of my already shaking hand, and lead me into the darkness!

We returned to the celebration, walking along side, eachother was, nothing compared what we really wanted to do! Every now and then I'd feel his hand brush against mine, he walked over to a stump, big enough just for the two of us. I was stopped by Roxanne.

"Hey where were you?" she asked, I smiled, and giggled in return. "You know that old granary, with the soft hay?" I asked, watching her eyes light with happiness! I walked over to Peter, and sat next to him, he gave me a small smile.

"Ya know, we could leave now, run away." Peter whispered leaning in, so that his breath brushed against the nap of my neck. I smiled at him, "You know that's what I've always wanted!" I told him, he smiled brightly at me, "I kno-" he was cut short, by Rose, walking up.

"Peter! Oh thank God you're OK. I was looking for you _everywhere!"_ she was smiling...alot actaully, as if she actually had a chance with him. I mean yes, I'll admit, Rose is very beautiful. She looked at me, then at our bodies, and frowned? "What's wrong, Rose?" I asked, she looked up, "Oh nothing...Just thinking that's all! Anyway, Peter, come dance?" she asked, hopeful.

I felt Peters, hand sneak farther behind my back, holding me. "Sorry, I'd love too, but no. Actaully Valerie, and I were about to take a walk, her grandmother needs her back at the cabin!" he said, apologetically. Rose's face fell, looking distraught.

"Well if you ever, need _anything_ you know where to find me." she told him, acting as if I wasn't there. _Oh well_ I thought as she walked away, finding Roxanne. Peter stood, offering his hand as a gentleman that he is...kinda. I took it, standing up, I could see Rose glare at me, through the fire flames!

With the snow crunching under, our feet, we walked towards grandmother's cabin. "So why did grandmother need me?" I asked, stepping inside, shaking off the debri snow that had fallen on our way. I stepped, around Peter, and over to the pot, where fresh stew had been made. I felt his hands, lift my hair to the other side of my neck, and caressing the left side!

His hand slid down my shoulder, my arm, next my waist. I felt his chest pressed against my back, I could feel his hands slide down to my belt. I turnt around, greeted by his warm dark, brown eyes, dancing with lust. I ran my hands up his chest, and into his hair, pulling him to me for a searing kiss!

He kissed, back, pulling away slightly. "She didn't." he said against, my lips. I stifled a gasp, I pulled back to look him in the eye. "Well then, why'd-" I started, to say but was cut short, by his kisses, consuming me. He let go of me, and took off, to sit in grandmother's chair. I stared at him, for a moment. _How could someone so dark and mysterious, come to be my bestfriend, and yet he's more than that?_ I thought, quitely to myself.

"Val!" Peter broke me out of my train of thought, I looked up at him, "Yes?" I asked in return, he smiled, "Come here, what were you thinking about?" he asked, me. I smiled down at him, as I walked over to him. Sitting on his lap, I said: "You." before kissing him lightly on the cheek. I pulled away quickly, but only to be captured by his hands tickling my sides, causing me to burst into a fit of laughter!

"Peter! Ahh, stop it!" I cried out, giggling as I did so. He started laughing, as well. "Nope not until, you tell me what you were really thinking about!" he told me, "Ok...Ok I'll tell you; J-Just stop it!" I managed to get out. He chuckled, as he stopped, "Well I was thinking how could someone like you, become to be my bestfriend...And yet you're so much more than that to me, Peter!" I told him, leaning my head on his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head, before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
